To Aid a Phantom
by blackmoon456
Summary: A old foe is returning to exact revenge and Danny might not be strong enough to beat it. But with the help of some unlikely people he might be able to win. No PP My second attempt at Fanfiction R


Prologue

"Good morning Amity Park this is the-," A fist hit the off button on a annoying alarm clock a raven haired figure slowly rose from a bed it was the first night in about a month that Danny got any sleep he didn't have to go out and save the town from ghost he got a well deserved sleep. He awoke feeling refreshed he almost began to understand why his sister loved mornings. He got ready for school and went downstairs to see his parents. Jack was working on a new ghost invention and turned up as Danny hit the last stair. "Danny look at this it's called the Fenton Negotiator it's designed to help us meet a peaceful resolution with a ghost," Jack started _"well that doesn't sound too bad," _Danny thought "it helps them understand that the Fenton's are the best ghost hunters around by blasting the ghost with a ectonet followed by 4 ectomissles and a blast from the smaller version of the Fenton Bazooka," Jack finished _" I think they are now officially out for blood," _Danny thought as he stared at what was the most vicious weapon the Fenton's ever made. "This'll take care of Inviso-Bill the punk's time is up," Jack boomed. _"That one go's on the GET RID OF A.S.A.P list,"_ Danny thought as he tried to figure out what had possessed his "loving" parents to make that monstrosity of a weapon. Danny quickly decided that it was time to RUN out of the house before his dad decided to test it.

After getting out of the house Danny started walking to school when Tucker ran up. "Hey man," Tuck called "hey I finally got a full night of sleep it's almost too good," Danny replied, "Well then don't jinx yourself," came a call from Danny's other friend Sam. "So two ready for another nightmarish day at Casper High School," Tucker asked. "Well I'm rested up so I don't know what I'll do in class now," Danny joked. "well maybe you can do your own notes for a change," Sam suggested. " but you take better notes I think I can understand yours," Danny replied.

The Trio headed to the High School and as Danny entered he heard a familiar voice call " Hey Fenturd guess what time it is," "Is it time for you to grow a few brain cells," came Danny's reply "No it's time for you to go into the trash," Dash said as he lifted Danny and threw him into a trashcan. After phasing out the trio headed to class. "Good morning Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton , and Miss Madison, I trust you have your homework ready seeing as you all are actually hear on time for a change, oh and Mr. Fenton I'm sure you will like today's topic," Mr. Lancer greeted the teens with a mystifies look in his eyes as they came into his class. Danny looked at his teacher and noticed a bulge in his dress shirt in the shape of a circle. _"I wonder when Mr. Lancer started wearing jewelry," _Danny thought idly as he prepared for class.

After the Class entered the room and everyone was seated Mr. Lancer stood up and said, " Today we are going to discuss our resident ghost Danny Phantom,"_ " I wonder what's up,"_ Danny thought as he listened to his teacher for once. "So far everyone knows that Phantom likes to help us with our town being constantly raided by ghosts, We also know he is very powerful but doesn't have much when it comes to physical appearance, He also try's to protect humans as much as possible but he runs before we can talk to him, why dose he do this well that is a very interesting question, could he perhaps be camera shy, or is he afraid he will let something slip like knowing someone," Whispers were heard throe out the class. _"What is he doing, how dose he know so much," _Danny thought franticly as he waited to see if his luck had finally run out. " Now I wish to point out that he doesn't seem to live in the ghost zone like most ghosts, I can say that because if he did how do so many ghosts get out, so it can be assumed that he has human friends," the teacher continues " I wish we knew who," came the voice of Casper Highs own Paulina Sanchez. "But you do Miss Sanchez the persons in question are in this room as we speak," The teacher replied "do you know who Mr. Lancer," called the excited girl "no but it can be assumed it has to be someone who is involved with ghosts," Came the teacher's reply _" Wait how wood Mr. Lancer know my secret… unless he was told but who would tell him… Crap I have too many enemies but who is this clever… Vlad, or Walker but this would risk exposing the fruit loop so it has to be Walker but he isn't acting like normal Walker so who is doing this," _Danny pondered as his teacher began anew " Lets take a look at Phantoms appearance he has snow white hair styled in the same way as Daniel Fenton," With that the class started staring at Danny. _"I've got to get them off of my tail," _Danny thought, "But Mr. Lancer a lot of people have my hair style so I don't see where you are going with that." Danny tried but the teacher was on a roll. " Also look at the outfit that Phantom wears it is similar to the HAZMAT jumpsuits that the Fenton's wear a lot. Then there is the similar sizes in body for instance if I were to lets say have you try on this," the teacher said as he pulled out a HAZMAT jumpsuit identical to the one his alter ego wore. "First off you can buy those HAZMAT outfits in a lot of places, second it is possible that it's someone we know but who would purposely put themselves in danger by helping Phantom" Danny asked his teacher as he was panicking inside. _"I have to find a way out of this," _Danny thought as he watched this teacher. "Mr. Lancer may I go to the restroom," Danny said. " Now that brings me to another point Mr. Fenton you seem to always disappear when there is a ghost attack why is that," The teacher asked with a ghost of a smirk. "I have no idea what your talking about," Danny replied nervously. " So has anyone noticed that Phantom seems to use a lot of Fenton inventions," The teacher mused aloud as he smirked in Danny's direction. _"why is he so smug well hopefully I can drag this out till the bell rings, if time works for me it should be getting close to time for the bell to ring," _Danny thought as he looked at the clock and say to his dismay that the clock seemed to be at 8:50 the time class starts. _"Oh come on dose the world just hate me or something, … Wait that's not possible this conversation has to at least take up a minuet so how is the clock stuck unless," _Danny thought as he looked out the window and saw to his dismay a bird stopped in time mid flight. "Mr. Fenton are you alright you seem pale do you need to go to the nurse," His teacher said with mock pity in his voice. "Yes please," Danny quickly said as he went to get a note from his teacher. After the teacher wrote the note he said. "Take all the time you need," Danny barely uttered a "Thank you," as he bolted out of the door. As soon as he was out of the room he heard a voice.

"Hello Danny, it's been some time hasn't it." a disembodied voice said and a blue portal appeared revealing a old man wearing many watches and a large clock holding a staff. "what are you hear for did Dan escape or something." Danny asked franticly. "No Danny Dan is fine but soon you will face a even more powerful foe and you need to be prepared so I decided to inadvertently alter your life, you see you neglect your human body and I decided to help you with that the children of that class should be the only people who know if you play your cards right but that is all I can tell you, oh and say hi to Technus for me will you," Clockwork said as the portal closed and left Danny dumbstruck. _"Why me what did I ever do to deserve this, well better go face the music," _Danny thought as he walked back to the classroom.

"Back already Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said. "yes and maybe we can get back to the lovely discussion," Danny said dripping with venom. "Well you know you can stop me at any time Mr. Fenton," the teacher said in a amused tone. "Yeah but I'm going to let things run their course," Danny said as he took his seat he looked at his friends who looked puzzled and he mouthed "Clockwork," and they just looked stunned. "let's review Phantom looks like a fourteen year old with snow white hair, has a fear of people but helps them for reasons unknown, he is very powerful but uses a lot of the Fenton's inventions to aid him, he must have friends with someone and Danny seems to disappear at each ghost attack," Mr. lancer said. "hey Fentoid where do you go when there's a ghost attack," Dash asked. "Well Dash I go to fight the ghost," Danny replied and lighter erupted throe out the class. "You Fenton, you can't even defend yourself ageist a small child let alone a ghost," Dash replied as more laughter erupted. "Well in that since your wrong I can't believe you all haven't gotten it yet after Mr. Lancer practically wrote it on the board. I AM DANNY PHANTOM," Danny yelled and a bright ring of energy formed around his waist and split changing the wimpy Fenton in to the powerful Phantom.


End file.
